Rhythm of the Night
by Galadriadhar
Summary: The Radiant Star is a nightclub stuck in the past. But that's not a bad thing. Come along. You might find a pretty Froslass or a handsome Excadrill to dance a waltz with. And, of course, there's always the food.


I recently received the BYU Vocal Point album 'Spectrum,' and on it is 'Rhythm of the Night.' This, of course, is a song that was first played by DeBarge in the 1980s. But it struck me.

Back in July of 2012, I wrote a story called 'Piano Mon.' Based on Billy Joel's 'Piano Man,' it told the story of a Lucario named Bill and the _Café Na Rigara_. It is, to this day, one of my all-time favorite stories I've written, standing next to 'Living,' 'Home,' 'Through Time and Space,' and 'Beyond Her Garden.' I thought the story was done. I was wrong.

'Rhythm of the Night' was born as the story of a different establishment in the same city as the _Café Na Rigara_. One line in the song talks about electric stars, and the _Radiant Star_ came into being. This club was different. But with the creation of this story came a whole new universe. The universe to which 'Piano Mon' and 'Rhythm of the Night' belong is separate from any universe in the games or movies or anime. And, before you begin, I must say this: I love this universe and all its potential.

Enjoy the sequel to 'Piano Mon.'

RHYTHM OF THE NIGHT

The _Café Na Rigara_ is situated in a town known only as the City. It is home to the University, the Plaza, the loan shark Dyan Fletchback, and a marvelous club. This club is not a night club, though it is open all night. It serves a different purpose than the _Café Na Rigara_, but it caters to the same clientele. It is a club locked in the late 19th century. At least, the humans' late nineteenth century. This club is the _Radiant Star._

The _Radiant Star_ recalls a far different set of norms than the one most of our young Pokemon know. Have you heard the song "Rhythm of the Night?" Well, that's partly what the _Radiant Star_ is. The main thing is that it's not a nightclub in the current definition of the word. The _Radiant Star_ is what nightclubs used to be: a place where you could come, alone or with a partner, and dance the night away with dignity.

I'm the maitre de at the _Radiant Star_, Alexander the Ampharos. Beneath the electric stars and burning moon, couples eat and laugh, and singles seek soul mates. I happen to know that my good friend told you about his story from the _Café Na Rigara_. Well, please grab a chair, for there is more to the _Radiant Star_ than just dancing and eating.

Ah! Excuse me. I am neglecting my duties. Would you prefer a table for one or for two? Either is fine. I am perfectly willing to tell my story to any listener. Don't worry. It's on the house.

* * *

I seat a couple- a Sneasel and a Treecko- and am about to ask if they want anything to drink when Rutger beckons to me. He's listening to his deep brown bass, an instrument that seems, at least to me, too large to be of any worth. But Rutger's bass does add to the sound of the quintet, so I suppose it will do. Give me a clarinet any day of the week and I'll be happy.

Making my way around tables with practiced ease, deftly dodging tails and legs, I emerge onto the dance floor. It isn't quite seven yet, so no one got in my way as I approach Rutger. The Blastoise cuts an intimidating figure, even though he's a father and husband. Very tall, very strong, and playing the bass didn't help him be any less scary. I know that, the first day I saw him, I nearly turned tail and ran.

"Aye?" I ask, coming to a rest at Rutger's shoulder. I jump back as he straightens up.

"Tell me if this sounds right," Rutger grumbles. He always grumbles. He isn't upset. It's simply how he talks. Rutger plucks a few strings on the bass, playing a quick scale up and down. Then he begins to get more elaborate, pulling small cadences and muted arpeggios. I find my head bobbing slightly in response to the beat.

Rutger plucks one more string and lets the sound fade out. He turns to me. "How is it?"

"It sounds great!" I exclaim. "What is it?"

A smile cracks through Rutger's solemn face. "A new piece the quintet is playing." Rutger plucks two more notes. "I have been nervous about this piece since Falloway gave us the music." Turning to rummage in his bass carrying bag, Rutger's head disappears into the bottomless depths of the bag. He emerges with a sheaf of papers and hands them to me.

"'Arceus Dawn?'" I ask, raising a brow at the title. "Falloway is rather intrigued with mythology, isn't he?"

Rutger gives a lopsided shrug. A large scar on his left arm prevents him from having a full range of motion. Shrugging is just outside his range. "It is a good piece. Titles do not mean anything. This one, though, does. Falloway wanted to try and recreate what must have been when Arceus brought the dawn."

I roll my eyes. "Falloway is a strange bird." I turn my attention to the notes on the sheets. "Not only that, it's complicated! How do you play this?"

A small shake of the head is all I get from Rutger. He takes the papers back, ignoring my squawk of protest, and points to the door where a line is waiting. I get red and, excusing myself, race across the dance floor and through the tables to seat the first waiting Pokemon.

* * *

Seven in the evening arrives, and with it comes the usual flood of guests. Melody the Meloetta and her friend, Armor the Golurk, seeking dinner.

Maraschino and Cherriken the Cherrim twins, waiting to flirt with all the guys.

Violet the Roserade and her mate, Lucas the Simisage, longing to dance.

Thomas the Blaziken and his adopted brother, Jacob the Infernape, both looking for a girl.

Glacia the Froslass, still aching from long-ago heartache.

Redback the Excadrill, an old fellow who loves the music of old.

Howard, our Weavile violinist, who was married long ago.

Farby, our Delphox cellist, who was also married long ago.

Darcy, our Grovyle viola player, who never married and probably never will.

Forceria, our Serperior harpist, who has been married many times.

Bill and Lilia, the couple from the _Café Na Rigara_.

Davy, a melancholy Feraligatr who is married to the Naval Corps.

Paul the Sandslash, never having had time for dating.

Estelle and John, the Gardevoir hostess and the Monferno owner of the _Café Na Rigara_.

Frankie the Zoroark, our guest singer every night and resident ladies' man.

Finally, Dusty the Watchog, unsure of his life.

Howard, Farby and Darcy take up residence on the musicians' dais on the far side of the dance floor. Howard begins tuning his violin, head bent over the strings as he plucks the tones. Farby and Darcy chat as they tune off of each other. Forceria, after greeting Harry, slithers over to the dais and entwines herself in the large harp, picking at the strings with her fangs.

Delicious smells begin wafting from Harry's domain. Harry, an overweight Garchomp, is blind, but he knows how to cook any dish from any culture. He also experiments with recipes on a frequent basis, and every experiment succeeds. His dishes are highly prized for catering, and he wins the Annual Cook-Off every year.

Frankie walks slowly to the dais, blowing kisses to the females. Melody, Lilia, Estelle and Violet ignore him easily, but enough girls react that he isn't disappointed by the four rejections. He smiles broadly, causing Maraschino and Cherriken to faint.

"You're crazy, Frankie," I say as Frankie comes to the dais.

"Not crazy, Alex," he says, smirking. "Unattached, unhappy, unloved…" Frankie trails off, eyes looking down, but bounces back quickly. "I just haven't found the right partner yet," Frankie explains, shrugging.

Forceria untangles herself from the harp strings. "Any sign of Falloway yet?" she whispers. Forceria is always quiet. I think it's from the numerous failed marriages.

Howard picks one more string and then sets his violin in its case. "Nope." Howard gets to the point quickly. If you haven't been around him a lot, you'd think he's rude. He's not. He just knows the value of words.

I laugh. Rutger quirks a brow. "Why do you laugh?" Rutger grumbles.

"I think it's amusing that Falloway is late on the night you play a new piece," I say, glancing toward the door. "If he's not here soon, I may need to see if Bill can pull rank for a bit."

Farby grins. "I would love that," she gushes.

Frankie rolls his eyes. "Of course you would," he says. "You do know that he's married, right?"

Farby's face falls. "Oh…" She purses her lips and wipes her eyes. "Okay. Well, let's practice." She picks up her cello and pulls the bow across the strings, producing a low tone. Howard, Forceria, Rutger and Darcy take their positions and begin playing along with Farby.

As they play, Farby starts to smile. She looks at each of her group in turn, bestowing one of her marvelous smiles upon each of them. When she looks at Howard, her eyes soften and her smile becomes far more tender. I believe I am the only one to notice.

Frankie pulls me away. He looks around and, seeing nothing that I can discern, leans in. "Is that Zoroark girl you told me about still single?" he asks.

"Brenda? She got with Fabio, that Floatzel."

"Oh…" Frankie sighs. "Oh well! Who else…"

"You might try Mara," I say, gesturing to an Alakazam sitting in a corner. "She just lost her boyfriend to another girl. Don't get too excited and overwhelm her," I warn Frankie as his eyes light up. "She'll knock you into next week if you're not careful. If she doesn't respond, go away." I snap in front of Frankie's face. "All right?"

Frankie nods, but I know he isn't paying attention. He's far too docile to be paying attention to me. I hope he realizes what's good for him.

* * *

I make my way to the tables, knowing that I am a bit late in collecting orders. I stop at Maraschino and Cherriken's table first.

"What will you fine ladies have?" I ask. I pull a small notebook out of a pocket on my apron. A pen emerges from my front pocket.

Maraschino and Cherriken giggle. "Well," they say together, "we would like you. But since that's off the menu, we'll take whatever Harry's special is today." They giggle again.

I smile teasingly. "Don't worry, ladies. I'm sure you'll find someone." I check that the order is written down before moving on to Melody and Armor.

"Good evening, Alex!" Melody chirps. She's funny like that. I don't know the story behind Melody and Armor, but it must be a good one. I'll find out some day.

"Good evening yourself, Melody! And you as well, Armor. You both look marvelous," I say, grinning. "What can I get you tonight?"

"Oh, I'd like my usual! If it's not too much trouble?" Melody looks at me questioningly.

I laugh. "Of course not, Melody! One oran and cheri goulash, coming up!" I turn to Armor. "What about you, Armor? Would you like your usual battery plate?"

Armor grunts as he leans down. His joints and gears squeal. "THANK YOU, ALEXANDER. I WOULD LIKE MY USUAL BATTERY PLATE." He straightens up.

I jot down the orders. "Right away! Give it a tick, and I'll have them out."

* * *

Violet and Lucas are gazing into each other's eyes as I arrive. "I can come back later," I say, turning around. I've done this before. The threat of coming back later galvanizes Violet and Lucas into action.

"One plate of pecha noodles," Violet says, poking me in the back.

"For two!" Lucas adds.

I nod, turning and hiding a smile. "Gotcha, one pecha noodles, love plate. Be right back!"

* * *

Thomas and Jacob are having an arm-wrestling contest. Jacob is looking smug while Thomas is red in the face and breathing heavily. Jacob slams Thomas' arm down on the table and yells triumphantly. "HA!"

"Will you boys be eating tonight?" I ask, breaking in and slamming Jacob's arm down. Jacob looks at his arm and begins laughing.

"You just beat me!" Jacob gasps. He is laughing almost too hard to speak.

"Carrying food every night helps," I say. "What will you two be having?"

Thomas arches a brow. "The question, I think, is what are the Cherrim sisters having?"

"Then that begs this question: Are you two going to try and woo them?"

The two look at the floor and the walls and the table. They look anywhere but at me. "Um… you see… that's privileged information, Alex," Jacob mutters.

"I'll get you two of Harry's special, then," I say, writing the orders down. "And just a tip: the Cherrim sisters love chivalry." Jacob and Thomas look at me. "Just a tip," I murmur, winking.

* * *

Glacia is sitting at her usual table but, to my surprise, Redback is sitting there as well. They're deep in conversation about the old days, so I silently step up to the table and whisper, "The old days were amazing, weren't they?"

Glacia starts. Redback laughs lightly and Glacia chuckles, too. I didn't think I could be any more surprised than I was, but Glacia has not laughed in years. I look both of them in the eye and ready my notebook.

"I'll be payin' tonight," Redback announces, drawling as usual. "Go ahead and choose whatever you like, dear."

I raise a brow. "I'll break my vow of secrecy and non-disclosure, though that doesn't exist, and ask what in tarnation is going on."

Glacia giggles. That alone shocks me, even more than the laugh before. "Redback and I are… spending time together. Not quite dating, Alex," she says, seeing my eyes widen. "It's more of a dinner thing."

"Ah, of course," I say, nodding sagely.

"I will take the iapapa over easy," Redback tells me. "Make sure that ole Harry gets the chali pepper on them, please."

I write the order down and Glacia looks at the menu. "What do you prefer, Alex? The pecha noodles or the nanab skillet?"

Tapping my pencil on my cheek, I ponder the question for a bit. "I would recommend the nanab skillet. Perfectly cooked, and the nanab berries are from today's shipment." I look at the menu and point to the nanab skillet. "There it is. Would you like that?"

Glacia frowns. "I asked what you prefer, not what you would recommend."

I smile easily. "Today, Glacia, I prefer the nanab skillet."

Glacia's frown smoothes out. "Well, all right." She looks over the menu again, then closes it. "I will take the nanab skillet. Can you add bluk berries to it?"

"Of course I can! Nanab skillet with extra purple… Got it! Be back in a jiffy!"

Glacia and Redback have already forgotten me. They are turned to each other, talking again. I smile and shake my head in amusement.

* * *

The crowd from the _Café Na Rigara_ are playing a game of one two pickle. I've tried to pick up the game, but no one will play it with me anymore. They say they're tired of me winning all the time. Sore losers, I say.

"Friends! What can I get for you all tonight?" I ask, leaning on the table. "Also, Davy has three aces."

Davy throws his cards on the table and glares at me. "I could bite you in half for that," he growls.

I shrug. "You could. You won't, though."

John hides a grin. Davy begins to snarl, but a smile breaks through. "You're right, of course. Cheaters never prosper, my mother always said. That was after she'd win at one two pickle."

Bill rolls his eyes and puts an arm around Lilia. "I will take the bluk casserole, Alex. And to forestall any other arguments, we all cheat at one two pickle. I myself had four jacks."

There are gasps all around. Lilia punches Bill lightly in the arm. "I can't believe I married a cheater!" she exclaims.

"Dear, you knew what you were getting into when you said 'I do,'" Bill said, kissing Lilia.

I turn to John. "John, I'll ask you so that I don't have to watch those two kiss anymore. What would you like?"

John flips through the menu. "I'll take a sitrus burger, extra tamato berry." John hands the menu to me, and I stow it under my arm. The bulk of all the menus is beginning to weigh on me.

Estelle hands me her menu as well. "I would like the hamuta iglasia." Davy murmurs a second on the hamuta iglasia.

Paul is perusing the menu with the greatest interest. At least, he's staring intently at it. I turn to Bill and Lilia, who have finished kissing. "Lilia, what will you have tonight?"

Lilia smiles. "I'd like to make that order of bluk casserole into a love plate, if you please."

"Right, one bluk casserole love plate. Paul?" I ask, taking Bill and Lilia's menus.

Paul is still looking over the menu. John pokes him in the side. "What?" Paul asks, sitting straight up and looking around quickly.

"What do you want?" John asks Paul. "Alex is waiting for your order."

"Oh, sorry about that," Paul apologizes, blushing. "I'll take the… lovelorn chesto pasta, please."

I nod, collect Paul's menu, and begin to leave. Paul stops me, though. He is standing beside me. "Can you help me, Alex?"

"What is it?"

Paul looks around and leans in. "I'm tired of being alone. Do you know any Sandslash women? Any women at all?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "You're Paul, the novelist who never had time for love. What changed that?" I hold up a hand. "Wait, let me guess. Bill and Lilia?"

Paul nods. His eyes are shining and wet. I pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Paul. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you!" Paul exclaims. He gives me a quick nod and returns to his seat.

* * *

Dusty the Watchog is the last patron I come to. He's sitting at his booth, staring at something that I try to see but can't.

"What can I get for you, Dusty?" I ask.

Dusty mutters something. I frown slightly. "I didn't hear that." He mutters again, and I still can't hear. "Could you speak up, please?"

"A girl!" Dusty bellows. "I would like a girl, Alex! And I would also like the cheri pancakes, bluk syrup."

"I'll get you the second thing, but the first I can't promise anything about," I say, jotting down the order.

"You'll try, though?"

I find myself smiling. "Of course, Dusty. I wouldn't leave you out to dry."

Dusty sighs. "Thanks, Alex. I knew I could count on you."

* * *

Carrying the list of orders, I make my way to the kitchen speaker. "Harry?" I ask. "You there?"

A gruff voice responds. "What you got, Alexand?"

I roll my eyes at his pronunciation, but begin to read anyway. "Four specials, one pecha noodles love plate, one oran and cheri goulash, one battery plate, one bluk casserole love plate, one iapapa over easy with extra chali, one nanab skillet with extra purple, one lovelorn chesto pasta, one sitrus burger with extra tamato, two hamuta iglasia, and one cheri pancakes with bluk syrup. Got all that?"

Harry pokes his head out of the kitchen. "Come in 'ere a mo', will you?"

I weave around a couple of chairs and enter the kitchen. Steam billows from a pot on the stove, while pans sizzle and pop. "What's up, Harry?"

Harry closes the kitchen door. "Was Paul looking for a girl?" he asks. He is solemn, and his tone surprises me.

"He is, yes. Why?"

Harry jerks a blade over his shoulder at a new face. "Karen is single and 'as been eyeing Paul for a long time."

Karen is a small, sad Sandslash. There are bags under her eyes and her spines are drooping. She stirs a pot of soup deftly, though. Her movements are quick and agile, and there is a latent fire in her demeanor.

"What happened to her?" I ask quietly. Harry quirks his mouth.

"You don't need to whisper, Alexand. Karen is deaf. She 'ad an accident as a Sandshrew, and she's been like this ever since. I finally caught up with 'er again and offered 'er a job. She talks, but I 'ave to write down 'er instructions." Harry pulls down a basket of nanab berries and begins to peel them. "She's a good worker. I think Paul would get along well with 'er."

I lean against the counter behind me. "Since when are you the matchmaker, Harry?"

Harry pauses with his left blade in the air. "Since Karen arrived. She's a good friend. I want 'er to 'ave a good 'ome, with someone who loves 'er." He slammed the blade down on the nanab berries.

Picking up a stray toothpick, I hunt for a stray piece of oran skin. "And you think Paul is the right choice."

"Yes. Get 'er serving on table seven, would you? That's Paul's table. Make sure they get some time together." Harry slices up some iapapa berries and lobs them perfectly into a nearby pan with cooking oil in it.

"All right, Your Majesty," I say, bowing snarkily. Harry flicks a piece of iapapa into my mouth as I straighten up. "Ugh… good shot."

I walk over to where Karen is still stirring. "Tap the counter," Harry calls over his shoulder. I tap the counter, and Karen looks up at me. She tilts her head, unspoken question evident in her expression.

Grabbing my notebook, I write. _My name is Alexander. It's nice to meet you._

Karen looks at the writing and beams at me. "My name is Karen," she says, fumbling slightly over the words. "It's nice to meet you as well."

_Will you serve table seven? Harry would appreciate that._

"Of course!" Despite her sad appearance, she's incredibly chipper. As Harry finishes up the orders for Paul's table, she grabs them all and heads out the door.

"You've got a prime worker there, Harry. She's carrying five dishes at once."

"I've 'eard 'er carry nine before. 'ere are the specials."

* * *

I carry the four plates of Harry's special, a flamed qualot brisket, to the table of the Cherrim twins. I'm not surprised to see Jacob and Thomas sitting with them. Jacob is speaking quietly with Maraschino, and Thomas is having an arm-wrestling match with Cherriken. Cherriken is examining her left leaf while Thomas quivers with exertion against her right leaf.

As I set the flamed qualot brisket on the table, Cherriken pushes Thomas' arm down onto the table. Thomas collapses onto the floor while Cherriken looks on and laughs. Maraschino and Jacob exchange a couple more words, a glance that speaks volumes, and thank me for the food. Jacob pulls two plates over and gives the first plate to Maraschino. She smiles broadly, and Jacob looks away, blushing. Cherriken grabs the other two plates and pokes Thomas in the ribs. He groans, but sits up anyway. His groaning stops when he sees Harry's special.

"I'll collect the check now," I say, opening my notebook.

Jacob catches Thomas' eye and grins. He reaches across Maraschino and Cherriken to prevent them from paying. "Today, I'll pay," Jacob says, reaching into a small pocket in his windbreaker and pulling out a coin pouch. "Two hundred each?"

I look at the prices in the back of my book. Sure enough, two hundred is listed next to the special. But that's a small price for love. "On the house tonight, friends." I shoot Jacob a quick wink and he smiles back gratefully. Living on a student's budget is hard for anyone, especially those searching for a spouse.

* * *

Balancing a plate of cylindrical batteries is a hard task on a normal day. It's even harder when you're carrying a plate of oran and cheri goulash and an oversized plate full of pecha noodles that you don't want to spill on the floor. I weave through the chairs and tables and am able to deposit the battery plate in front of Armor, simultaneously putting the oran and cheri goulash in front of Melody. One hand free, I use it to stabilize the pecha noodle plate.

Armor looks down at the plate and then back at me. "THANK YOU, ALEXANDER. I LOOK FORWARD TO THE MEAL." He reaches down and picks up three batteries. They disappear into his mouth faster than you can say 'Falloway.' Speaking of…

Melody takes a small bite of the goulash and sighs contentedly. "Perfect, as always," she chirps. "Here you are!" Melody pulls out three coins and handed them to me.

I leave them to their meal, wondering where Melody finds so much hard cash.

* * *

Violet and Lucas are gazing at each other again, whispering what I assume are sweet nothings. I set the pecha noodle plate on the table, pick up the coin left next to Lucas, tap him on the shoulder, and move on.

* * *

Glacia is now sitting closer to Redback. The iapapa over easy is burning my nose, so I quickly set it down in front of Redback. The nanab skillet is steaming as well, but thankfully Glacia didn't ask for chali pepper.

I pull out my notebook and jot a couple of notes about the price of the two dishes. Inside, I wince. Seven hundred is a lot on a pension, so I'll help Redback out. I've wanted him to get with Glacia for a while, so this is a favor to me.

Redback reaches into his satchel and pulls out four coins. I stop him. "Fifty tonight, Red. Discount for the old-timers," I say with a grin. Glacia rolls her eyes while Redback mouths a thank you. I smirk. "Don't let the food overwhelm your gums, all right?"

Glacia slaps me lightly on the arm.

* * *

Dusty's order is easy to carry. One plate with three pancakes on it, each pancake doused in heavy syrup. I can actually hold my notebook in the other hand.

Dusty has his head on the table, snoring softly. I place the plate down next to his nose. From experience, I know that he'll wake up.

He sniffs, then lifts his head. He sniffs deeply, deeper than before, and his eyes pop open. "Ah… the smell…" he murmurs.

"I don't get why you like the smell so much, Dusty," I say, sliding into the chair across from him. He ignores me and dives into the pancakes.

Aside from the sounds of chewing, we're silent. I look around to see what's happening. Davy is sneaking glances at a Typhlosion. The quintet is playing a tango that three couples are dancing to. Violet and Lucas, Bill and Lilia, and Melody and Armor are cutting the rug. They're not the only ones enjoying the music, though. Glacia and Redback are even closer now, smiling broadly at the song from their past. Falloway still hasn't shown up yet, and there's a Floatzel dancing by himself.

I start slightly and stand up. I've noticed a Krokorok standing at the door, waiting to be seated. She's holding a small umbrella that's dripping on the floor. I make a mental note to wipe that up.

"Good evening, ma'am. Table for one?" I ask, taking a menu from a nearby stack.

"Yes," she whispers. She looks sad and forlorn. I wonder what happened, but I'll know soon enough.

"Wonderful! Right this way." I beckon for her to follow me and I weave through the occupied tables. She comes right behind me, and I look around for a good place.

My eyes are drawn to Dusty's table. There's an empty seat there, after all. I change direction subtly, and soon I'm setting down the menu across from the still-chewing Dusty.

"Here you are, ma'am. Would you like something to drink?" I ask, hoping Dusty will look up.

"Water is fine," the Krokorok murmurs. At the sound of her voice, Dusty takes his eyes off of his food. He stares at the beauty that is getting ready to sit across from him, oblivious to the syrup running down his chin.

"Marvelous! And I didn't get your name. What may I call you?" I ask, picking up a pitcher of water from a nearby table and filling the glass opposite Dusty.

"Alice."

"That is a very beautiful name," I say, smiling broadly at her. She smiles shyly back, and I put the glass of water in her place. "I will be back in a few minutes to take your order."

"Thank you."

I walk away, and as I do I shoot a glance over my shoulder. Dusty hastily wipes the syrup off of his chin and begins talking to Alice. His pancakes sit on the plate, half-eaten and forgotten.

* * *

One last stop to make, and I make it as I leave Dusty's table. The crowd from the _Café Na Rigara_ is eating, with the exception of John, Davy, and Paul. John and Davy are playing one two pickle and cheating, though Davy is still watching that Typhlosion. Paul is talking with Karen, though he seems to be listening more than anything.

I sit down next to Estelle and whisper, "John's got seven golds. Just so you know."

Estelle shakes her head. "They're terrible, aren't they? Of course," she says, tilting her head to the side, "I'm no better. I routinely carry an extra gold in my pocket."

"Gracious! You're a vagabond, aren't you!" I exclaim with mock astonishment. Estelle sticks her tongue out at me. "Not only that, you're rude."

Grinning, Estelle nods. Then, pointing to Paul and Karen, she quirks an eyebrow. I answer her unasked question. "Ah, yes. Harry thought they would get along well. He's known Karen for a long time. Apparently she's been eyeing Paul for a while. Imagine that!"

Estelle rubs her cheek and wipes her hand on a napkin. "Not too surprising, actually. I've known a couple of Sandslash that have chased Paul. He's never responded to any of them. Tonight's the first time I've seen him interact with a female in a… loving way, for lack of a better word."

Bill sits down next to me. "Estelle is right. I've seen Paul ignore so many ladies that I wondered if he would stay single for his entire life. It looks like I might have wondered too early." Lilia sits next to Bill again and lays her head on his shoulder. Bill grasps her paw.

"Done dancing already?" I ask.

Bill shrugs. "The quintet has become a trio. They're playing a waltz now, and I'm not quite good enough with a waltz yet."

"Wait, what?" I twist around. Sure enough, there are only three musicians on the dais now. Forceria, Rutger, and Darcy are the only ones keeping the music flowing. "Where are Howard and Farby?" This question I direct to Bill.

He points over his shoulder to a small table next to the dais. Howard and Farby are sitting together, laughing and holding paws.

"Well then." I turn back to the table. "This night can't get any better."

"Really? Take a gander at Dusty's table," John says from behind his cards. I lean around John's form and see Alice sitting next to Dusty, having scooted her chair next to his. They're sharing Dusty's pancakes.

My eyes are wide. I don't think they can get any wider. If they do, they'll fall right out onto the table. "I hoped that would work, but I didn't expect to have that quick of results."

"You seem to underestimate your ability to make matches," Davy remarks. "You overestimate your ability to play one two pickle, though."

"I think we may have to see about that, Davy," I counter. "And what do you mean? None of my other matches are working. Though if we're talking about matches, I think you ought to talk to that Typhlosion."

As Davy goes red, Lilia raises her head off of Bill's shoulder and looks at me incredulously. "Are you kidding, Alex? You helped Farby get into the quintet, hoping that a cellist would make the sound better and that she would help Howard be happier. I'm pretty sure that's happening, since they're not taking a water break."

Bill continues. "You sent Frankie over to where Mara sits, didn't you? Look at them." I do so and am astounded to see Frankie laughing with Mara, who no longer is gloomy.

Absently pointing, John continues to play. He's playing by himself, though, as Davy is walking over to the Typhlosion. I follow John's finger to the dance floor where Jacob and Maraschino are waltzing. Well, Jacob is waltzing. He's carrying Maraschino in his arms. They have shy smiles and are looking at each other the way Violet and Lucas do. John points again, and I see Thomas and Cherriken leaning on each other in the booth, watching their siblings.

I let my eyes wander of their own accord. They rest on Glacia and Redback. Glacia is sitting right beside Redback, head resting on his shoulder. Redback is talking to her. She nods on occasion.

Darcy is standing right next to Forceria's harp, almost touching her as she glides smoothly between the notes. Darcy's viola is playing in perfect harmony with Forceria's harp.

Harry is standing in front of his kitchen, nodding in time to the music.

Falloway is still nowhere to be found. I'll probably have to ask Bill to take over for Falloway. I turn to ask Bill, but right then Falloway bursts through the front door. He hurries over to where Howard and Farby are sitting and I'm able to hear him say, "Come on, lovebirds! We have to play the number!" Falloway enjoys shouting.

The Zangoose jumps up onto the dais and quickly sets up his music stand. He gives Darcy and Forceria an approving nod and, as Farby and Howard mount the dais hand in hand, Falloway turns to the crowd in the table section and on the dance floor. Darcy, Forceria and Rutger all play final notes and trail off, then fall completely silent. I notice Forceria brush Darcy with her tail ever so lightly.

"Attention, if you please!" Falloway bellows. He is short, but his presence is commanding. The entirety of the _Radiant Star_ looks at him. "I, your maestro, am proud to be here tonight. Please forgive my absence, but I had preparations to make!" Falloway glares sternly at Thomas and Cherriken. They stifle their laughter. "Now that the interruptions are out of the way," Falloway says, nodding to the quintet, who all pick up and ready their instruments, "I present a new piece: 'Arceus Dawn.'" Falloway turns and taps the music stand with a conductor's baton. Then, with a small flourish, he begins to lead the quintet.

The _Radiant Star_ is silent except for the music. Foggy melodies float through the beams of the roof. Rutger's bass is underscoring the music, playing opposite the other four. I have to wonder if Rutger's bass is playing the part of Arceus.

The melody continues in haunting cadences until Darcy's viola breaks the pattern. It plays slowly through the fog of the harp, cello and violin, growing louder and higher until it finally pauses, then rushes back down and up the scales. In response, Howard's violin plays an echo a beat behind, then Forceria's harp begins to deviate from the fog. Only Farby's cello produces the fog now.

Forceria's harp pauses for two beats, then three, then four. The violin, viola, and then the bass all fall quiet, still playing but hushed. Then, suddenly, Forceria plucks a three-note chord, quickly rising up the scale into almost unbearable pitch. Darcy's viola and Howard's violin follow suite and stay on a note a half-step below Forceria's harp. The viola, violin, and harp are drawing out their notes, waiting.

The waiting comes to an end as the bass breaks into higher pitches than I've ever heard Rutger play. Under the onslaught of the viola and violin and harp and bass, Farby's cello finally concedes defeat and begins to repeat what broke the fog. The fog no longer exists, for it has been torn by the rising music.

Forceria plucks her harp twice and starts picking a measured tune. Farby falls into step, a half-beat behind and just a bit lower. Rutger and Howard start playing a counter in harmony, and Darcy's viola falls silent before joining Forceria's harp in the measured tune.

At Rutger's nod, Falloway puts down his baton and turns to the crowd. "A new dawn breaks on a new world. And with the dawn, I invite you to come and dance." Falloway bows deeply.

The atmosphere is calm and serene, and no one seems to want to break the peace by dancing. Then Paul stands, takes Karen by the claws and leads her onto the floor. He places his right claws on her waist, grips her right claws with his left, and begins to slowly move across the floor. Both are blushing, but they do not care. They have eyes only for each other.

Jacob follows Paul's example and leads Maraschino onto the floor. The dam breaks. Redback and Glacia take to the floor. Thomas hesitates for a second, but that's enough for Cherriken to drag him out. Dusty rises and gallantly extends his paw toward Alice. She doesn't think at all, but takes his paw and lets him lead her into a close dance.

Bill kisses Lilia and helps her from her chair. Estelle takes John's paw absently and he, to her surprise, asks her to dance. Violet emerges from the powder room and Lucas jumps up from his chair to dance. The Sneasel I sat earlier makes his way up to the dais and takes Farby's cello while I do the same for Howard's violin. I will admit, I can play multiple instruments. I just prefer to play instruments with reeds. Thankfully, as I look over the music, I realize the violin part isn't as hard as Rutger's bass part. Howard, smiling, takes Farby and they become one of the couples on the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Frankie hesitantly offering Mara his hand. She seems reluctant, but takes his hand and almost immediately is eager to dance. I hazard a guess that Frankie's strong grip reassures her doubts. Davy is dancing with the Typhlosion, movements stiff. I hope they loosen up.

Darcy and Forceria do not stop playing, but Darcy moves closer to Forceria. I notice that Forceria, as solemn as she is, has a glimmer in her eye. I wink at Forceria and am not sure that she caught it, but then she nods slightly. I'm satisfied.

Falloway looks over the dance floor with satisfaction and, if I'm not mistaken, a drooping ear. I move over to him, still playing. "Don't want the song to end?"

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "That obvious?"

"Your ear is drooping."

"Ah." He laughs quietly. "No, I don't want it to end. Look at them, Alex." Falloway gestures at the dancing couples. "So many of these individuals have become something they never thought they'd be. They've become one half of a couple." Falloway smiles. "I can't bear to take the song away. If I could, I'd ask you five to play all night."

I think about Falloway's words as I continue to pull the bow across strings. It's true. All these individuals are part of something bigger. But was it dependent on the song? I wasn't sure.

The end of the piece is coming quickly, and before I know it I'm playing the final measure and letting the last note fade out. Energy rushes out of me and I feel like collapsing. The Sneasel looks like he'd like to fall over, but Rutger is just as he always is. Forceria untangles herself from her harp and positions herself next to Darcy, rubbing against his side. Darcy begins stroking her neck.

Frankie jumps up on the dais, pulling Mara with him. I groan silently, but my fears are in vain. Mara is grinning broadly as Frankie shakes Falloway's paw.

"Thank you, Falloway! That was a great- no, magnificent- piece of music," Frankie says. All the couples have stopped dancing. They begin applauding at Frankie's words. Frankie waits for them to finish before continuing. "If you don't mind, I would like to request the help of the quintet." Frankie winks at me. I make sure he can see me rolling my eyes.

Falloway bows. "Of course, Frankie. The stage is yours." Falloway retreats to a nearby table.

Frankie laughs. "Wonderful!" He turns to the crowd. "I'd like to sing a new song tonight, if you all don't mind. 'Rhythm of the Night' is all well and good, but I think that tonight deserves a more appropriate song. This is a new song, written on the spot, but it goes to the tune of 'Away, Far Away.' Ready?"

"Ready," I say as I pick up Howard's violin. The Sneasel positions himself with Farby's cello while Forceria and Darcy linger by each other for a moment before taking their instruments. Rutger grumbles something indeterminate and readies his cello.

"Here we go!" Frankie calls, grinning. We of the quintet launch into a slow prelude, and then Frankie starts singing in his deep, soulful voice.

_You thought yourself alone,  
No one to hold,  
No one to start alongside.  
Flirtation's wiles never availed you,  
Though others would have accepted just that._

_What does this mean in the scheme of things,  
That you would be forever alone?  
You couldn't ponder such a thought,  
And I know why it was so._

_The consequences were deadly,  
At least for our poor souls.  
We didn't want the fate of solitude,  
And we would give anything for it to change._

_Night after night, we searched in vain,  
For one who seemed out of sight.  
We wondered if this was all illusory,  
Just a part of some grown-up's sad story.  
We desperately hoped that it was not so._

_We retreated to our fortress in the lonesome world,  
A club lost in timeless depths.  
Little did we realize that,  
Through the work of unsuspecting folk,  
You and I would finally be we._

_The consequences were unexpected,  
At least for our poor souls.  
We didn't have the fate of solitude,  
And we would give anything to stay this way._

_How could we bring ourselves to throw it all,  
Throw it all in to the ring of love?  
We'd been burned and bruised,  
Even spurned and defused,  
By others we'd thought to be the one._

_Yet little by little, you and I  
Overcame what had become natural,  
A simple song finished what had started  
With a small and cautious suggestion._

_The consequences were marvelous,  
At least to our poor souls.  
We don't have solitude anymore,  
And we'll give anything to keep it that way._

_Had I never come, had you never come,  
It might not have come to a 'we.'  
But now we're together, at least for a chapter,  
And I hope many more are in store._

_The consequences were marvelous,  
At least to our glad souls.  
We don't have solitude anymore,  
And we'll give anything,  
We'll sacrifice,  
We'll work,  
We'll give,  
Anything at all, if it can stay this way._

* * *

It's twelve o'clock. Midnight. Wonderful things happen at midnight. New days begin, armistices are signed, wrongs are righted, and couples become one. What happens after they leave the _Radiant Star_ is not my concern, but I'll find out soon enough. I know things will go right.

The patrons of the _Radiant Star_ start to trickle out.

Melody and Armor, full and ready for their graveyard shift.

Violet and Lucas, heading home with aching feet.

Maraschino holding onto Jacob's arm, no longer needing to flirt. Jacob, holding Maraschino up, no longer needing to search out a female.

Cherriken riding on Thomas' shoulder, neither looking at anyone except each other.

Glacia, healing from her long-ago heartache, hand in claw with Redback, who no longer basks in the old days but looks to the future.

Howard and Farby, both married long ago and looking to be married again soon.

Darcy, who found Forceria, the jaded Serperior of many marriages, who is no longer quite as jaded.

Paul and Karen, one a writer and no longer against dating, the other still deaf but now with a long-time love.

Estelle and John, the hostess and the owner of the _Café Na Rigara_, each reveling in a long-simmering relationship having finally boiled.

Frankie, a singer without a loose heart, and Mara, a psychic with a calmer mind.

Dusty, walking tall and confidently, arm in arm with a bright-eyed Alice.

Bill, once single, now married to Lilia, a University graduate and brilliant script writer.

Davy, still married to the Naval Corps, but melting slightly for the Typhlosion. Her name is Kyra.

Rutger, heading home to his wife and children.

Falloway, off to a late meeting with a girl.

I smile as I close and lock the door. So many miracles happened tonight, and I don't know if I can sleep. Harry is locking up the kitchen. I just wish I could have found someone.

I'm about to close the blinds to block out the dark and rainy night, but am stopped by the sight of someone trudging through the night. I quickly unlock the door and dart into the rain.

"Please, come inside!" I call over the thunder. The figure hesitates. I take the figure by the arm and gently pull them inside the _Radiant Star_.

"Harry!" I yell. He sticks his head out of the kitchen. "Warm up some of that hot cocoa, would you? We've got someone shivering and soaked!" Harry nods and pulls his head back into the kitchen.

"Th-thank y-you," the figure stutters. I'm surprised to realize that it's a female. I stow the surprise away for a time.

"May I help you with your coat?" I ask. The girl huddles deeper inside her coat, ragged and torn as it is. I shrug and help her to her feet. "We do have a fire," I say as I lead her across the room. "Here it is. Sit and warm yourself up."

I make sure she's comfortable on a bench and go to the kitchen. Harry's stirring a pot of hot cocoa.

"What we got?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," I say. "She seems poor, judging by her coat. It's more hole than coat. She won't take it off, though. I left her by the fire." Harry nods thoughtfully.

"What's your plan?" Harry asks finally. He reaches up and grabs three mugs with such dexterity that I temporarily forget he's blind.

"I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?" I look at him hopefully.

Harry hums slightly. It's a song that I don't recognize. He continues humming quietly as he dips a ladle into the pot and fills the mugs. He hands two of them to me and takes a long drink from the other. I wince.

"Try this. Give 'er the 'ot cocoa. Then just sit next to 'er for a while. Make sure you're available to talk, if necessary. I'll keep the pot simmering in case you two need more." Harry turns the heat down on the stove.

"Where are you going?" I ask, suddenly anxious. I've never been in a building alone with a girl before.

"Don't worry, Alexand," Harry says, chuckling. "I'll be in the back. Just 'oller if you need anything."

All the panic leaves my body. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry waves the thanks away and pushes me out of the kitchen. He does, I notice, keep the door open. I make my way over to the fire. The girl is still wrapped in her coat.

"Here you go, miss." I make my tone gentle as I offer her the mug. She quickly looks up at me and I catch a glimpse of her eyes. She grabs the mug I offer her and, just like Harry, takes a long drink of it. I don't wince this time. I'm still captivated by her eyes. They are blue, but not just any blue. It's a blue I've only ever seen in art of the oceans. The blue is deep and mysterious, but warm and gentle at the same time. I sit, still enraptured by her eyes.

"Thank you," she says. Her voice is stronger now. I notice that it's silky and sweet, with an underlying tone of power. I'm so enamored by her voice and eyes that I almost miss her taking off her coat.

She's a vision from my most peaceful dreams. She is beyond words. She is an angel. She's the most gorgeous Pokemon I've ever seen, this Charizard.

She cradles the mug in her talons. "To whom do I owe this kindness?" I'm about to faint. Her beauty is overwhelming.

I open my mouth to answer, but the words won't come out. I swallow and try again. "Alexander. Everyone calls me 'Alex,' though."

She looks at me slyly. "Well, 'everyone calls me Alex,' thank you. Not just anyone would have opened their door so late for a shivering stranger."

I shrug. I'm making a conscious effort to overcome the debilitating effects of looking at this Charizard, and I'm sure it shows, but I don't care. I just want to be able to speak. Finally I'm able to quash the nervousness and tied tongue. Surprisingly, now I feel completely at peace.

"Well, I don't like leaving people to suffer." Her smile at this almost knocks me off of the bench.

"You're a good Pokemon, Alex." She nods. "Very good, I'll add."

We're silent for a few minutes. I try the hot cocoa in my mug and find it to be cool enough to drink. Harry's hot cocoa is the best I have ever had. "What do you mean?" I ask.

The Charizard looks into the flames of the fire. The fire reflects in her eyes and I think I see a faint flicker of sorrow. "I mean," she says, "you threw yourself to help me, not even knowing me. To me, that is a sign of a loving heart." She falls silent.

A loving heart… More like a heart that wants to love. But… maybe. Maybe she sees something. "Do you see anything else in me?"

She turns to look me in the eye. "I do. I see a heart that serves daily. I see calluses from heavy labor." She reaches a talon out and touches my forehead. "I see a mind that is pure. That's what I see, Alex."

I gaze at her. Her eyes speak of the truth of her words. Words jump to my mouth, but I want to keep them under wraps for now. "May I ask your name?"

The corner of her mouth turns up. "You may."

I wait for a minute before realizing what she's waiting for. "What is your name?"

She smiles. "Jasmine."

Jasmine. It is an angelic name. I wonder what she's seen. The words jump to my mouth again, and this time I let them escape. "Jasmine? Would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Jasmine playfully raises an eye ridge. "Dinner? I suppose so," she says, dramatically drawing out the words.

I stand and offer her my hand. She takes it, and despite the cold of her skin, I feel warm. "Before we have dinner…" I trail off. Jasmine gives me a quizzical look. "Before we have dinner," I say again, feeling stronger, "the rhythm of the night is very nice. Would you care to dance?"

* * *

It's now a year after that fateful night and morning. The _Radiant Star_ is more popular than ever. Thomas and Cherriken were married about seven months ago. Jacob and Maraschino are planning their wedding. Glacia and Redback are dating now, but Redback says he'll propose soon.

Paul and Karen are on their honeymoon. We excitedly sent them off so that we could get their house ready. Everyone from the _Radiant Star_ and the _Café Na Rigara_ are pitching in. Howard and Farby are planning their wedding for a little after Paul and Karen get back. Darcy and Forceria are still working through a few things, but both have told me individually that they want to tie the knot.

Estelle and John are content. They were married ten months ago and gave Davy run of the _Café Na Rigara_. He runs it now, and Kyra, his wife, is the hostess. Estelle and John still occasionally help out, though. Dusty and Alice are Davy's assistants, and Dusty is attending the University for a degree in physics.

Frankie finally proposed to Mara on a dare. She accepted, and they're set to get married in two days. Frankie constantly tells us that he's grateful for the dare. Bill has become one of the regular musicians, making a sextet instead of a quintet. Lilia is still his wife and she recently wrote an award-winning script about a Floatzel trying to find a lost treasure.

Falloway is making progress with an Azumarill named Maina. He also was hired as the City Orchestra's conductor after the previous conductor retired unexpectedly.

Despite all the change, there are things that haven't changed.

Melody and Armor still come to the _Radiant Star_ for meals.

Violet and Lucas are still deeply in love.

Bill and Lilia are as gushy and lovey-dovey as ever.

Rutger is still the bassist.

And what about me? Well, after that midnight dance, I proposed to Jasmine. She said no. Two days later we had another midnight dance. I proposed again, and once more I was turned down. Two days after that, we had yet another midnight dance. I got down on my knees and looked up at her. I asked if she would marry me sometime, and Jasmine thought about it.

She thought about it for so long that I thought she had forgotten the question. I repeated the question, and she looked down and smiled. She hadn't forgotten the question, she told me. Then Jasmine said yes.

I thought a bit and then asked if she would marry me soon. Jasmine laughed and said yes. I stood and, taking strength from the two previous answers, asked if she would marry me in three days. I took her in my arms, and she began to cry. Hurrying to comfort her, I wiped the tears away and told her we could wait.

Jasmine laughed through the tears and said that she would marry me in three days. I nearly dropped her, but I didn't. I did, however, accidentally jostle her so that we kissed. She pulled away, shock evident on her face. I tried to apologize but was stopped by her mouth touching mine. We were married three days later.

I'm so grateful for Jasmine. She holds me up when I feel faint. She's an angel who came in a tattered coat. For that, I'll always be grateful, and the rhythm of the night will always hold a special place in my heart.

Come on down to the _Radiant Star._ You're welcome here, as long as you like old music and Harry's fabulous cooking. Who knows? You might find an angel here, too.


End file.
